


No es un Stark

by agentemind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, POV Theon Greyjoy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon no es un Stark, es un Greyjoy, pero hay momentos en que...</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es un Stark

Theon Greyjoy es un kraken, es el mar, pertenece a él, al agua y a la sal, a la dureza de la marea chocando contra las rocas, a las Islas del Hierro que no recuerda, a la salitre en sus cabellos y la brisa marina siempre acariciándole las facciones en sueños que ya no sabe si son pesadillas.

Theon Greyjoy no es nieve bajo sus pies, pieles siempre sobre sus hombros, frío calándole hasta los huesos ni lobos salvajes más grandes que caballos vigilando cada paso que da.

Theon Greyjoy es sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas, deseos que necesita saciar, lugares a los que ir y almas que conquistar. No es un corazón de hielo, honor que vence a cualquier instinto, tierras que guardar y fidelidad que nunca debes quebrantar.

Theon es un Greyjoy, no un Stark, y lo sabe tan bien como conoce las consecuencias de olvidarlo. Es un rehén, un contrato que obligaron a firmar a su familia, un seguro de paz, una prueba de sumisión.

Theon no es un Stark, pero en noches como esa, en que le despierta el miedo a ser arrastrado por inmensas aguas, cuando siente bajo sus dedos el tacto suave y seguro del pelaje de un lobo, cuando vuelve sus ojos asustados hacia ese cielo azul que busca tranquilizar sus pesadillas, es cuando el susurro de esa voz quebrada por el frío de su tierra de hielo dibuja su nombre en el aire y estrecha sus cálidos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, cuando más fácil le resulta olvidarlo.

Porque Theon Greyjoy no llegó a Invernalia como un invitado, no es siempre tratado con el respeto que debería merecer su nombre. No siempre se recuerda la nobleza que lo ha bautizado y se le confunde con un soldado más, se le compara con ladrones o traidores llegados del Muro.

Porque Eddard Stark lo trata con dureza y su esposa con un desprecio que tan sólo compite con el odio que siente por el bastardo de su señor; nota el mismo sentimiento enmascarado en cortesía en cada mirada que Sansa le dedica; e, igual que sabe que a la escurridiza segunda hija jamás va a agradarle su presencia, está seguro de que a los dos pequeños les importa poco su nombre.

Al menos Snow es sincero cuando se trata de menospreciarle o insultarle, porque el idiota siempre se creerá un Stark.

Pero él le hace sentir que forma parte de ese lugar, que la nieve deslizándose por sus cabellos es cálida y las bestias cazadores o presas igual que él lo es. Porque, desde el principio, ha visto algo diferente en sus ojos cuando le mira. Desconfianza cuando lo vio llegar y curiosidad en sus ojos cuando escuchaba ese acento que ya ha perdido. Porque eran distintos, pero eran niños. Porque Robb Stark se parece a su padre en muchas cosas, pero no es él.

Ha crecido con él y siempre le había creído un hermano, sentido tan cercano como cree que debería unir ese vínculo, pero lo ha conquistado con sonrisas furtivas que nunca eran tan maliciosas como quería creer y palabras mucho más dulces de las que volaban por su cabeza cuando trataba de llevarse a una mujer a la cama intentando librarse de los perturbadores deseos que le recorrían el cuerpo con escalofríos.

Y Robb Stark le ha robado la fuerza de voluntad con cada palabra y cada gesto que le ha dedicado; con su sonrisa, con sus labios y su cuerpo enredándose con el suyo en algo que había parecido un juego al principio y ha terminado convirtiéndose en la única razón por la que Theon quiere olvidar la mar, las rocas y ese peso sobre sus hombros llamado Greyjoy.


End file.
